Wetsuits are used to provide thermal protection against the numbing effects of cold water and wind for a wide range of water sports and activities, including, but not limited to, surfing, sailing, windsurfing, scuba diving and the like. Modern day wetsuits, being constructed of neoprene and laminated nylon fabrics, provide thermal protection by forming a second "thin skin" around the user. This second skin permits a small amount of water to accumulate between itself and the user, which is then warmed to a comfortable temperature by the heat radiating from the user's body. The neoprene also has a "foam" or closed cell nature which provides some insulating characteristics.
A properly fitted wetsuit, in good condition, permits the entry of a minimal amount of water necessary to achieve this additional thermal insulating layer. Wetsuits that are ill fitting, or that become ripped or torn due to premature aging, or through improper care, become ineffective against the effects of cold wind and water by allowing an excess amount of water to continuously contact the user's skin. This "flushing" effect quickly chills the user as the moving cold water conducts body heat away from the user's skin as compared to the user being warmed by the trapped radiant body heat when the water is held relatively stationary next to the skin by the wetsuit. Thus, it is important to properly care for a wetsuit so that it can provide the best possible thermal protection.
Wetsuits are exposed to salt water, urine, stale water, sand, and other foreign objects and must be cleaned with fresh water after every use or else they begin to deteriorate and lose their thermal protection qualities. In addition to corrosive effects of salt water, another cause of deterioration of the neoprene is due to the proliferation of the fungus and bacteria by the contamination from stale water.
In addition to the problems of deterioration due to poor cleaning techniques, other problems associated with odor, bacteria and fungal growth may arise, and thereby create a health hazard to the consumer, as well as cut short the life of the wetsuit.
Thus, if the wetsuit has not been washed and dried properly health hazards are likely to result from skin contact with the resultant fungal and bacterial growth inside the wetsuit or interstially in the pores and cells of the neoprene. Skin disorders and other infections can be transmitted from one wetsuit wearer to the next. These problems are compounded in a commercial setting, such as in a Dive or Surf Shop operation where wetsuits are regularly being rented out to different users over prolonged periods of time. This presents a serious liability problem to the rental shop owner. Therefore, inadequate care and cleaning of the wetsuit not only compromises the wetsuit's life and insulation properties, but also the health of the user.
Moreover, sand and other foreign objects which have not been washed from the interior and exterior surfaces of the wetsuit may cause skin abrasions, irritation and discomfort to the user. More serious health complications may arise, since broken skin provides a convenient pathway for any fungal or bacterial invasion of the user's skin or immune system.
A wet wetsuit is a chore to put on. When it has not been dried properly, it clings to the user's skin and is susceptible to tearing when being put on. Changing into a wet or slightly wet wetsuit, especially early in the morning, is very uncomfortable, not to mention cold and clammy feeling to the user. The user starts out chilled, and may develop a varying degree of hypothermia, in itself a dangerous condition, but also one that leads to torn muscles, cramps, and the like.
Wetsuits are normally cleaned with fresh water from a garden hose, shower, or bucket; however, these methods are not thorough. Neoprene is porous, much like a sponge, and will hold salt water, urine, or stale water until thoroughly washed. Some users of wetsuits attempt to wash their wetsuits by wearing them in the shower. This, however, is an objectional practice as seen by most other users of the shower facilities, since saltwater, sand, seaweed and associated debris is usually tracked into the house and shower room when the wetsuit is washed in this manner. In addition, wetsuits take a long time to dry if left hanging in the humid atmosphere of the shower.
All methods of washing and drying wetsuits heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages. Because of the numerous steps required by the consumer to wash and dry wetsuits and because of the difficulty in accomplishing a complete and thorough washing, most wetsuits receive inefficient and incomplete care.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a wetsuit washing and drying apparatus which thoroughly washes the wetsuit to remove any saltwater, urine, stale water, sand or other foreign objects from the porous neoprene material. There is also a need in the art for a wetsuit drying apparatus which quickly prepares the wetsuit for its next use, and insures no long period of dampness which encourages bacterial and fungal growth.